See the world through my blue eyes
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: What happens when the two only halfas in the world switch bodies? Not as much hell breaks loose as you might think. They see things through each others eyes, and might actually help each other out. Felix's character belongs to Clier, not me.
1. Oriana

See the world through my blue eyes

by

mastermindhunter

"What do you mean you lost the file? Company employee records don't just dissappear!" I was shouting at this point, my thunderous volume mixed with the thunder rumbling outside. My stress was making the insides of my elbows weak. It was somethig that happens with my body as time took it's toll on it. My hands were clutching the expensive glossy white phone.

"I'm so terribly sorry Mr. Masters, but the files are gone. The computer has no memory of it. It's like somebody had intentionally erased the files, which can't be done."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I was the only person in charge of the files, and I'm the only person that has the password of accessing it. If anything, it's as if someone had intentionally erased all your records of us. If they were erased, then there would be some trace of them, even in the recycling bin, but it's empty too. There must have been someone who knew the password, and erased all the files, or there's a bug in the system. Either way the files will have to be replaced or found." The employee was obviously nervous talking to the CEO of the fortune five hundred company, even though I tried to keep my cool.

"Just dig out the paper copies of the employee records, and replace the files on the computer." I looked out the window, staring at the lightning zigzag along the sky. Why couldn't this grand file employee think of something so simple?

"Ummm"

"Oh my lord, Lou. Please don't tell me the paper files are gone too." I lightly pinched the bridge of my nose, my elbows insides weaker.

"Okay the files aren't gone." He squeked out nervously. I just took a quick breath, trying not to fire my grand file employee. He might have been more annoying than Daniel at some points, but he was by far the best file employee ever.

"Please just let me enjoy my week off. I'll figure something out when I get back. You won't get in trouble. You've got all your work done other than the files, which I'll take care of when I return. Take the day off, Alright?"

"Alright! Thank you so much, Mr. Masters!"

"Don't mention it."

"I'm just really grateful tha-"

"At all. Not to a single employee."

"Yes sir." And with a quick click, he hung up. I could hear the happiness on the other side of the phone. Why did I do that? Why was I willing to give him the day off? Probably to get to those children of his. Four children are quite a hassel. I'm surprised that he gets paid enough to take care of all four of those children on his own. Two boys, and two girls. I had only met them once, and the youngest girl was a baby at the time. Oh well.

I calmed down a little bit, when my cat ,Maddie, jumped up on my lap. Her purring was soothing feeling against my leg. I stroked her white soft fur. The fur reminded me of a cat I owned when I was Daniels age. Before I was rich. She had been a present from Jack. She had soft white fur, kind of like Maddie, but her appearance was totally different. She was a little kitten, and that was how I remembered her. She had little legs. Jack said she was a munchkin cat. I remembered that she was a Scottish Fold. What a wonderful kitten she was. Her meow wasn't as much of a meow as a small squeak. I remembered when I would get off from my job at the burger joint, just to see her, and pet her all day. She would run up to me, with those tiny legs. I had bought her a cute little name tag with her name on it. "_Oriana."_

That was, of course, until I had to give her up. It was when I had to move to an apartment, for college, and I couldn't take her into the apartment. There was a strict no pets allowed policy. I had to give her up to a girl who worked in a library. She was very careful with animals, and I knew I could trust her. I remember holding her for the last time, before putting her in the woman's hands, her already quiet squeaking cry, getting quieter by the distance. It was for the best, considering all those horrible moments in that building. If I ever thought about her, I was glad she didn't see me on one of the most terrible nights of my life, that I spent in that building, which involved my landlord Felix. I'm glad that he never knew about her. My memories of her would have been so different in that building, even though she would have been a kitten and wouldn't understand why I was so upset. Thank heavens the story about my monster of a landlord was a more painfull, and totally different story. Hopefully she would remember me, as the teenager who played with her, and watched her attack my feet around the corner, and not let my memory go. She might have been a kitten, but she was _my_ Scottish Fold. She might have been from Jack, but I loved her in a special part of my heart. From then on, I told myself I would not get another cat. Of course, I was wrong, since then. I promised myself I would _definitley_ not get a Scottish Fold. That would of course be too painful. The promise was ,of course not broken.

I walked over to my secret box, to find the old collar. When the box opened up, to play it's music box song, it was almost enough to make me cry, since I often cried when the box was opened up. When I reminiced, I cried. Thank heavens, nobody was ever able to see me cry. All of the keepsakes I had in the box, made me reminece, since they were things that reminded me of all the happy things that could make all the pain go away, no matter how bad times were. Still, almost everything that that box held was from things that were long gone, so how could they make me happy anymore? Even Oriana was gone. She had been dead for a long time. I didn't have to ask the woman, to know that. I had never seen her since that day. So the music boxes song was considered a painful one in my ear. I moved a few pictures of feunerals, and some old keepsakes from old friends, till I finally stumbled across the little girls collar. Her collar smelled just like her, the letters had grown shallow in the tag's embroidery. I held it up to my mouth, thinking of her, and how I loved a kitten like her. I laid it back in the box, before a tear had gotten the chance to form. What an awful song, that box melody. I wished my mother could have picked one without a song. It's true the box had been from my mother before she passed away. I smiled, and layed my mothers box on the shelf that had so many memories, and so much emotion in it. As many things as I had pawned as a young man, how could I honestly pawn my mothers box?

"Hello, Daniel. What brings you here on my vacation, dear boy?" I felt my ghost sense go off, as soon as I closed the box. I looked at him staring out to the rain. His fourteen year old eyes stared at me with anger.

"I just wanted to see if you would fight with me. I kind of had a crappy day, and want to spend it on you. I know that you love to fight with me, and since I needed someone to fight with, who better to fight with than with the one person who will fight with me, with a smile on his face." I smirked, and pulled my emotions away from the box. If there was one thing I didn't like doing, it was mixing my happy thoughts with bad thoughts. Bad thoughts belonged here, and good thoughts belonged in my mother's box.

"Well what a coincedence." I lit up a cigarette, and looked at the boy who welcomed himself into my home. "I had a hard day too. I had a big piece of impotant information stolen from my company. It seems we all have those days, Daniel. So you want to fight do you? Well how about you tell me everything that's happened to you today, and I tell you mine? A little bit of time to share our grief with each other." I blew the smoldering toxic fumes out of my mouth. "Besides, it'll give me time to finish this cigarette up." He raised an eyebrow, and turned back to normal. It seemed different to him, and I understood why. I just felt a little worn out, and the inside of my elbows were killing me, with the moments of pain I had a few moments ago. This was just some way to stall my time, and tease the boy. It helped relieve my stress, and put a smile on my face. "Would you like some tea? Some caffine will help get your blood pumping."

"Wow, asking your archenemy to tell them about your day, and offering them a drink? You are one sereously crazed up fruitloop, and that will honestly never change." He began.

"Well if you have somehow found a way to not accept a gentleman's conversation, we can start fighting now." I shrugged. He must have thought I was kidding, but I definitly wasn't. I could use someone to talk to. Even if it was Daniel. He shook his head, and I handed him a mountain dew. Those had plenty of deadly toxins and sugar. They were definitly the worst sodas on the market. He snapped the can top open with a _kachirk_. He drank it watching me sip my tea. "Alright tell me about your day. You start off first, then I'll lend you some of my griefances." He swished the can of carbonated goarana around, trying to have a cyclone effect on it.

"Well it'll be a while, just so you know." He looked t me, putting the can on a table. I walked over to the can, and put a coaster underneath it. He rolled his eyes. I chuckled.

"I've got time."


	2. The day's problems

See the world through my blue eyes ch. 2

by

Mastermindhunter

Danny sat infront of me, and picked up his mountain dew.

"All right let's start with this morning. I woke up to a headache that throbbed my head on ends, thanks to a certain box ghost. He just kept shouting bewares, and stating his name. I tried to get some sleep, but he wouldn't leave my room." I started thinking of how goofy the box ghost seemed, at certain times. He stared at me flashing his green eyes at me, as I snickered. I rotated an open palm, which told him to please continue. He put his palm over his face, and slowly drug down. "Thanks to him, I was late, and when I walked downstairs it was pouring, so I go back upstairs to grab an umbrella, but when I got back down, the rain stopped. Can you believe that?" I nodded, sipping my tea. "Okay so I'm flying to school right? Then out of nowhere, the rain starts back up!"

"Indeed . . . " I agreed looking out at the horrid weather. It looked like an extreme storm. The wind was not there, but the lighting, and thunder pounded, and the rain was pouring. If he didn't have the ghost portal, he would probably have to stay the night.

"So as soon as I get there, my teacher, Mr Lancer bugs me about being late. I hate when he points me out." I knew that feeling all too well. He acts like he was the only one that ever went to that school. That school is much older than he thinks.

"So, Mr. Lancer's still working there, is he? What an awful teacher he was. Very unsymapthetic, if you ask me. He was a very annoying teacher. So, still a misunderstanding man, I see." I stated pouring more of my delicous tea. He stared at me, raising his eyebrows. I smirked at his understanding of the outburst. "Oh come now, Daniel. You didn't honestly think I've been living in Wisconsin my whole life, have you?" I snorted. He looked down at the floor, his eyebrows grouped together, like he was trying to figure out how old Mr. Lancer could be. Of course, he was never the best at math, so he just pushed the math aside for later.

"Well after his pop quiz, which I'm sure I failed, I head out of class, and who better to find me, than Dash Baxter, the idiot of Casper high. He always had a thing for Jazz.."

"I didn't know Jasmine had any boyfriends." I raised an eyebrow, in surprise.

"She doesn't! Would you let me finish?!" He snapped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to push your buttons." I lied, smiling. He figured out my lie. I loved how easy he was to get angry. Regardless of my lie, and his easy-to-start temper, he finished up.

"Well I heard that he was upset beacause Jazz had refused to go on a date with him. When I asked why, he said it was because she told him that it was because of me. I had been bullied by him way too much, and she didn't like that. Then instead of asking for an apoligy, I get shoved into the locker. And thus ends my awful day. I hope you were entertained."

I sat back patting Maddie on the head, kneading her rough fur around. "I supposed your misfortunes did make me feel a little joyous, but I guess it's my turn correct?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to make it seem like I was strong. He smiled, and sat back, waiting to hear how my cement crack of a life could rival his glamourous fresh one. "Alright. Well, down here, the storm was pretty bad as well. It was so bad, that my electricity went out in the middle of the night. My alarm clock was a plug in alarm clock, so I ran late. It was my last day in the office, before my vacation, so people were screaming at me, trying to keep up. They were shoving papers in my face, telling me about my stocks, you know the whole deal. So I sat back down in my chair, and before I feel the leather on my back, my secretary comes in to tell me my missed calls. Thirty three missed calls, Daniel!" I said, as I reached for my ash tray to put the cigarette out. "A little note of advice. When your father calls just to say hello, just because it's at work, doesn't make it a business call. Can you tell him that?" Daniel stared at me holding back a laugh, a very prominent smile on his face.

"Whatever" He said smashing the can.

"Well to top it all off, when I finally got home, to relax off my day, of mindblowing paper work, my employee who holds all the files, says he lost something of importance. I had to tell him I would handle it when I get back. I thought that since all my bad news was piling up, I could have some time alone, but then an annoying certain little badger tries to rival my hellish day. Alright. I hope you feel better in hearing that there is at least one person who has it off worse than you, my boy." I smiled, as I changed into Plasmius, ready to fight.

"Whoa! Wait, hold on a sec. You think that your life is worse than mine? Oh you crazy cheesehead, you have no clue!" He said putting away his cola. I raised an eyebrow, changing back. If he knew anything about my god-awful past, he would probably be a little shocked. I wasn't even referring to the accident, at all. There were more painfull things than that for sure. He stared at me, as if I didn't go through a single thing he did. I went through the exact same things as he did, plus a bit more.

"Oh sure Daniel. Having powers, and not having to pay taxes, or getting to go to school with your friends everyday. Wouldn't that be depressing? I don't know how you can get by." I scoffed, crossing my legs. "Being an adult is pretty hard as well. It gets no better."

"D'oh sure owning a fortune five hundred company, and being in a high class elegant mansion, would make anyone pull their hair out. I'm so glad I'm not in possesion of those luxeries." He snorted, using a sharp tone with me. "You know, maybe if you took a step back, and saw the things I went through, you wouldn't be so upset about the little things, like you're employee records going missing." He put his head against the back of the chair.

"Pardon?" I glared.

"Pardon what?"

"Say that again." I stood up from my seat, Maddie scrammed away, running to the other room.

"Uhh If you took a step back, and saw the things I went through, you wouldn't be so upset about the little things, like your employee records going missing?" That's when I got furious beyond belief.

"I didn't say that they were the employee records. I just said they were some important documents. How the heck do you know?" His face suddenly dropped. He knew I figured him out. He also knew I was angry, now. He sat back down, and let a nervous hand slide behind him, to grab his backpack. He reached around, and pulled it off. When he grabbed the zipper, and slid it around the rim, he pulled out a beige folder, I noticed it right away. The little brat had actually stole my employee records! I walked up to him slowly, and held my hand out. "Put them in my hand, Daniel, or you'll be in big trouble." He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"What's the big deal? It was just a little joke." He put them on the table. I lost my temper, just for a half second. I took my hand, and painfully slapped both sides of his face. He grunted at the loud clap of sound. He looked at me, his eyes flashing green. "Ouch, that hurt! What the heck was that for? I handed your precious files back. What's wrong with you?"

My arms were crossed, and my frown furious"Daniel, have you ever heard of a man named Louis Cross?" He shook his head, not phased by his ignorance. "He is a very loyal employee! He spends so much time in the office, it's sad. He has four children to take care of. That paycheck is the only one he gets to feed his four children. His wife died of cancer, two years back. I almost fired that man, today. He almost lost a job, because you just wanted to play a little joke." I snarled. He had an expressionless face, and stared out the window. There was a long silence, granted the awful noise of the thunder rolling outside the window.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, Daniel. I told him it wasn't his fault. I gave him the day off. You ready to fight?" I looked at him sneering with shame toward him.

'No, I lost my attitude." He rubbed the side of his neck, and looked irritated.

"Well that is honestly a shame." I said changing infront of his eyes. "Beacause I have no problem with it." I shot a large ecto blast at him, smiling with a mischevious smirk. He landed back against the wall. I smiled inching my way toward him. He opened his eyes, and changed before me. "You will pay for almost firing that poor man." I said picking him up off the floor. He looked at me, anger in his expression. He shot an ectoblast straight in my face. The pain sent me stumbling back. He flew in the direction of the the portal. "If you want to play cat and mouse, that's perfectly fine, Daniel. I always seem so ready to be cat. If you haven't noticed, I never turn away from a chase!" He looked behind himself, and saw that I wasn't far behind. He looked shocked at how close I was. He should seriously not be shocked at how close I can get. I will always be able to outrun him. I sent a dark pink blast his way. It slammed into the middle of his back.

I saw him stop right at the entrance of my portal. No doubt he was giving me warning that his speed was going to increase as soon as we got inside. I gninned showing my glistening fangs. He smiled, obviously getting his temper back. He slowly inched towards the portal. I watched him creep his way there, circling as he curved around the edges. Then with a quick turn, he disappeared into the green wall of ectoplasm coating the entrance. I flew with haste straight after him. This was just a way to get his anger out, and no doubt I had some too. This seemed like pretty fair way to me, and he thought so too.


	3. Brainstorm

See the world through my blue eyes ch. 3

by

Mastermindhunter

I ran away from the older halfa his eyes red with the desire to pummel me for my practical joke. The guy wasn't fired, so what was the big deal? Vlad just didn't know how to take a joke. The truth is that I don't want to hurt him. I just want to get some of the stress out of my system. Why was he chasing me? I thought I was the one who came to chase him. He chased me in the direction of the portal near my home. When I looked around things were slowly getting clearer and more noticable. I noticed things such as Walkers prison, and Skulkers island. Johnny thirteen was right beside me. He smiled in my direction, but looked again, and noticed my worried look.

"What did you do to the big V dude?!"

"Nothing Johnny! We're just blowing off steam!"

"It seems like he's the one blowing. You might want to get some cover." Now that was an idea. I ducked behind his bike, so Johnny was seperating me and Vlad. He looked at me, quickly shaking his head. "No way kid. I'm just cruising! Don't get me involved." A big magenta flash appeared behind Johnny, and he shouted. I heard a loud crack, and saw Johnny fall off, and go tumbling, with his bike flailing about. I was going to help him up, but Vlad was hot on my tail.

I decided to just keep going. Skulker's island was a few feet away. I ducked through the trees, and shrubbery. Skulker had something in his hands. It looked like an ugly little spook. He was smiling at a job well done. "Perfect. I love to see myself getting the prey, after a long chase. You were pretty tough to catch. Well at least I have you now." He saw me coming straight at him. His grin, slowly vanished, and he saw me about to crash into him. He started running away, hanging on to his prize. His face was one of pure panic as he looked behind himself to see me ready to fall on him. I suddenly crashed into him, laying across his tomach "Whelp? What are you-D'oop my prize!" I saw the ghostly animal run back into the trees. Vlad was gaining, and so I jumped off of Skulker kicking him in the stomach. I didn't look back.

"That's right run Daniel. I will catch you. Whether you like it or not." I flew past Technus. he was walking with a pretty lady, and was smiling. His wild hair was standing up, and on end.

"So are you thinking about maybe a second date?" I scrammed straight past him, and landed straight on top of his new girlfriend. She looked at me horrified, and awe struck. I smiled, embarrasingly. She screamed, and looked at me angrily. Technus picked me up by my collar. "What do you think you are doing child? I'm on a date! You can't bother me when I'm on a date." He snarled through his glasses. They hung low, showing his eyes as angry. His gaze towards me changed towards Vlad. Vlad wasn't stopping. He shot another ecto blast towards me, but I dodged it, by pullin technus infront of me.

"You know this ghost boy?" His female friend asked. He looked at her, and bit his lower lip. I decided to just keep running. Right behind me I saw Skulker walk up to Technus.

"They run into you too?"

///

"Okay! One at a time. One at a time, please!" The woman laid her hand down level, so that everyone would listen carefully. She wore a purple cape behind herself, with a hood, that was far too big for her head. Her skin was a blue color like her father, Clockworks skin. Her white hair hung down, wavy, and thick. Her eyes glowed red like Vlad's and Clockworks, but looked very kind somehow. Under the cloak, she wore a simple puffy white pirate like shirt with dark brown puffy pants, and small black slip on shoes. "Now let's start with Johnny Thirteen. What happened sweetheart?" She smiled as she looked through a lense of her own. It showed where the boys were. They seemed to be close. They were still running.

"Those psychos wrecked my bike!"

"Would you care to explain?"

"Of course. I was cruising around, you know? Nothing to do. The kid flies up to my side with a wigged out expression. I told him that since Vlad was chasing him, he should hide. He hides behind my bike, and my bike gets blown to bits." She rubbed her chin, and listened intently. She raised an eyebrow. He made it clear that he was done.

"All right. What else have these boys done? Technus you may proceed with your complaint."

"They interupted my date!"

"Hmm interesting. What else?"

'They made me loose my catch of the day!"

"Alright I've heard enough. I can't go back in time, and change outcomes, like my father, but I'm not going to ask him for help. He can't fix everything. I'll take care of it myself. My strength is not time, like my father, but rather with the mind. I will occupy their mind with a few soothing experiments of my own. I have done this only a few times, so don't take it out on me if this should fail." She dashed out to find both the boys completely worn out. They were cruising, and the teenager was chasing the older one. They landed, and shot low energy ecto blasts. The new ghost walked out in front of the two aggravaited ghosts, and crossed her arms in an impatient gesture.

Vlad walked up to her, raising an eyebrow. "Who are you, and would you mind standing aside youngster?" She rolled her blood eyes, and stared at the elder and teenager.

"Yeah get out of the way. I've got to kick this guys butt." She looked pretty surprised by Danny's sudden disregard for her appearance. She hadn't even had the chance to introduce herself. She held a finger up to request a chance to speak first. They stood still as she regained her posture. She looked at the boys simply in a shamefull manner.

"Awnser me this sweethearts. Why would you two gentlemen want to hurt each other? You two seem to have a very big reason." She said, as she laid a hand on their shoulders. They seemed to somehow be calmed. She smiled as her contact helped them relax. "Do you all feel more at ease?"

"Well actualy . . . Why, yes I do! How did you do that? Who are you?" Vlad stared at her. She returned the confused look with a grin.

"Well I guess that I'm going to be your worst nightmare. I might cause you gentlemen trouble, or I might not. It depends. Now, what seemed to set you boys off as to where you two halfas had to send it into the zone?" The boys looked at each other simply awe struck. "Yes, I know you two are half humans. In fact I know many things. It's sort of my thing. You see, I know you two have interacted with my father before, especially you." She pointed to Danny, and he had no clue who it was. "My name is Brainstorm. I am the daughter of Clockwork, and a ghost interested in fine knowledge. So tell me everything."

Danny looked at the rather dazzling ghost. He glided up to her, her face being mere centimeters away. She leaned back, being clearly intimidated by close contact. Still she kept her face warm without insult. He circled around her a few times. She was getting a little confused. "Wow. So your Clockworks daughter?" She nodded, clearing her throat. "Wow, that is so cool!" He grabbed her wrist, and held her arm up, as if her being Clockworks daughter would imply her arm would have a stamp that said **Property of Clockworks.** "I didn't even know he even _had_ a daughter." She slowly removed her wrist from his grasp, and gently massaged the area Danny grabbed.

"Indeed."She said raising an eyebrow.

Vlad slapped the back of Danny's head. "Daniel don't you anything about women. Do show some self control. You do not grab a woman, like that." She laid an arm on Vlad's shoulder, and smiled loosley. He took a deep breath, and calmed himself down.

"Alright. Let's take a moment to calm down. Now, boys, What is all the fuss about today?"

"He is making my life a nightmare. He has stolen my company property, and almost costed a man his job."

"Well he's been trying to make me angry, as if it's a game for him, and he thinks that he has it worse than me!" Danny pointed to Vlad. Brainstorm looked over to Vlad.

"Well I do have it worse than you!" She stared back at Danny. "You don't need to victimize yourself Daniel!" He shouted. Danny started yelling back. They were yelling so loud, that it wasn't even possible to make out words anymore. It was giving Brainstorm a massive headache. She was rubbing the side of her head, and grinding her teeth. She could be reading books right now. She didn't have to deal with this. The boys were at the point of ready to pulverize each other.

That's when Brainstorm had started do what her name suggested. Okay so two boys were fighting about who had it better off. Neither of them could understand, and she wantde them to stop fighting. That's when she got it. If they switched bodies, they most likely wouldn't want to hurt their own selves, and it would give them a chance to see things in a diffent perspective. That was it. She could it, but she had only done this once, and it was a very long time ago. She was worn out when it happened, but as soon as she regained her strength she switched the bodies back. Well, she was a risk taker, and she could turn them back easily. Not to mention that she was now older, and had an easier time managing her energy. When she came back to reality, the boys were still yelling at each other. This was getting ridiculous!

"ENOUGH!" The halfas stopped screaming, and stared back at the young ghost woman. She grabbed the top of their heads. Her thumb was right at the tip of their foreheads. Vlad couldn't pull away his black tough hair was ruffled, and smushed down. Danny's hair was scrunched up together. She looked at them feeling bad. She sighed, and shook her head. "You boys are going to hate me afterwards, but this is for your own good. Don't try to fight it, and just try to relax." Her sweet red eyes were flashing with energy. Danny and Vlad weren't exactly knowing what was going on, but all they knew was that their heads felt like they were going to explode. After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity it was over, but the boys passed out as soon as she let go. "I would hate to imagine the headache you boys will have when yo two awake, but I might as well take you two home. The question is who goes to who's home?"


	4. A new face

See the world thrugh my blue eyes ch. 4

by

Mastermindhunter

I don't know how long I was out exactly. All I remember was that it had to do with Daniel, and something about a girl that was smart. My head felt like somebody had taken a hammer to it. I breathed in, and out, but nothing else hurt. I decided to take a quick feel of everything. My eyes felt like they were less deep set. No bags. My nose felt like it shrank. My body felt normal other than that. When I held a hand up to my head, there was no outer pain. It was all eminating from the inside. What did Daniel do to me? Give me brain surgery in my sleep? Ugh! I sat up, straight. Hair was surrounding my face. When I reached up to pull it back, it didn't go back. It was far too short for a ponytail. Did he cut my hair in my sleep? I felt my muscles feel really relaxed for some reason. Why did they feel so easy? I rubbed my eyes to look around. A tall marble framed mirror was sitting on the other side of the room.

When I walked over to it, I was confused at what I saw. It was a boy with a brighter shade of blue eyes. Hair thick, and messy. The neck that was now mine was skinny, and had a wire like appearance. My lavish tuxedo was now missing, replaced by a white tee shirt, with a circle in the middle. Underneath my new shirt, there were jeans. They were baggy and cheap. On my now rather large feet, converse covered them. It didn't take me long to absorb the fact that I was not in my own body but rather someone elses. And it wasn't just somebody at random. It was Daniels! I took a quivering hand, and touched the mirror with my new finger tips. When I felt the slick of the mirror, it was enough to make me so startled, that I screamed. I still had my older suave voice, but other than my mind, nothing more. I ran behind the bed, and poked my head out, staring at the mirror. This was not happening. What the heck happened? Why did I have Daniel's body? Where was mine? It wasn't until then, that I remembered that young ghost girl. She had made us switch bodies. That's when I really started to panick. If I had Daniel's body, then he was sure to have mine.

I took a few quick breaths through Daniel's quite young and healthy lungs. I looked through my mansion, trying to figure out which room I was in. I was on the third floor. I took his shoes off, figuring that I would stumble with his footwear. When I ran from room to room, he was nowhere to be seen. I started gettig frantic, searching the house for him. Maddie, my cat was walking around a corner. Surely she would know where I was. She could always manage to find me, when I slumbered. I usually found her on my stomach, and usually right in my face. She turned a few corners, brushing up against my new teenage leg. I looked down, and she purred against me. I had never been one to be crowded with guests, thus Maddie has rarely seen many people other than Daniel. When I reached down, she got up on her hind legs, and pushed her forehead against my hand.

"Why, aren't you the little social butterfly, eh Maddie?" She apparently wanted to be picked up. I heard a groaning come from a room downstairs. I picked her up with my new wirey arms. "Come on girl. Let's go find Daniel. How does that sound?" She let out a quiet meow. We walked downstairs to find my body sleeping in a sprawled out uneven fashion. "Oh my lord. What do I do?" This was apparantly how he slept every night. Seeing my body not moving was the scariest part of it all. I couldn't quite breath for some time. I reached a hand out to wake him, but pulled back, and held my hands up to my face, to hide the hideous sight before me. This was beyond any nightmare I could ever think of. When I moved a finger to the side, I stayed focused on my body. I carefully sat on the side of the bed, that was least taken up by my sleeping body. I just sat on the end of the bed, feeling his, well actually my legs under the sheets. I didn't want him to hurt himself, or break anything in me, so I gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He stirred a little. I rolled my eyes, and was a bit more gentle. He might have been in my body, but when my body was asleep, it could easily be woken up. He moaned loudly, when I once again shook him carefully.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" He whined.

"Daniel?" I whispered. Maddie jumped from my hands, and on to the half asleep figure before us. She curled up against him, and purred quietly against him.

"What do you want, Whoever you are?"

"Don't be afraid, but when you open your . . . my eyes, you will be shocked. You are now old, and I don't prefer heart surgery." I sighed, getting ready to see my own body freak out. He would no doubt start to feel scared, and he was not one to listen to warnings.

"I'm not afraid, but rather in pain. Jeez, my head hurts!" I watched him rub the outer rim of the white hair. He squinted not bothering to look at me. He must have had trouble seeing me. Or was too tired to even care about looking at me. "Jeez what a skull shattering headache. Hey Vlad, where do you keep your aspirin? I'm gunna take a few." He slumpt through the bedroom door over to the closest bathroom. I watched him walk in, and open the medicine cabinet. Then his eyes shot wide as he slowly closed the cabinet to reveal the mirror. He couldn't believe his eyes for a moment. He tilted his head, and stared straight at the mirror. He held his index and middle finger up toward his now older eyes, and pulled the eye lid down a bit. He stood there shocked and confused. He then touched my long ponytail, and that's the moment he lost it. He backed away till he fell into the bathtub. I saw him crash straight into the tub, and steadily rock back and forth. "How can I be Vlad?!" He screamed. "I'm sure I'm not! This just has to be a dream!" He held his hands over his head, while I watched my own body go into shock. He steadily repeated to himself over and over that it was just a dream. "I'ts just a dream, it's just a dream."

"Daniel?" He looked up from under his knees, and freaked out when he looked at me. He started kicking, trying to back up further against the bathroom wall. This was not good for my heart, and I knew it. "DANIEL! Get a grip!" I grabbed my broad shoulders, and looked into his eyes. He finally calmed down, and figured it out.

"Vl- Vlad? Is that you?"

"No, it's your long lost twin brother, Nathan. OF COURSE IT"S ME!" I shouted. He looked to the left, and tried to figure out what had happened. He looked back at me, and got out of the tub. he got close to my-well his face, and poked at it. I looked as he poked me over and over. After two and half minutes of poking me, I batted his hand away, and he screamed. I didn't exactly know what to do, so I just started screaming with him. It was awful. This was like a horror movie. I told him to sit down on the bed, so we could think this out. "Alright I think it was that ghost we were talking to that did this. Okay so what now?" I said staring at the clock that was sitting on the bedside table. It said five thirty. He was supposed to be in class at seven thirty. "Well I guess that we're supposed to change back somehow, but that will have to wait, because I need to think of a way to get you to scho-" That's when i knew I wouldn't be able to send him to school this way.

"Whoah hey wait! I can't show up to school like this!" he said grasping the lapels of his tux.

"I know, I know!" I shouted. "I won't take you to school, but maybe I could-"

"Ha! No way. I don't trust you with Sam and Tuck, let alone my grades." I smirked, at him crossing his arms. I'm very good at covering things up, if he hadn't noticed.

"As if your grades could get any worse. If you haven't noticed Daniel, I've been through highschool already, and it's not that awful. I think I can get through highschool, and do it without getting beat up by that Dash, boy." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet I can make your company twice as successful in one day." I wasn't going to tell him that I was off. Besides, as long as he was working on my comany for me, I didn't see anything wrong with us passing off as eachother, if not for a day. I agreed to his terms, and we told eachother what to look out for. I called maddie up, and told her that Daniel had slept over for a visit, and that I would be taking him to shool for a while. She understood, and we decided to get dressed for the day. I looked through some of my old school clothes till I found a white button up shirt that seemed to fit Daniels body perfectly. I slipped on some beige slacks, a belt, a pair of dress shoes with black socks, and a watch with a hint of cologne.

I ran out of the room looking for Daniel, who was apparently still getting dressed. He took one look at me, and sneered. "What is that?" he shouted pointing at me. I looked down at his new well dressed body, which I dressed myself.

"I don't know. I guess the way you dress when you have self respect. My question is what are_ you _wearing. He had on an old packers tee shirt, with blue jeans that went far past his feet, which were covered in some white bright reeboks that I used to exercise in. His white hair was wavy and out of it's usual ponytail. He looked like he was going to a rock concert.

He looked in the miror, and shrugged." It think it looks very easy, and looks better than the usual tux you wear. Just let me wear these clothes for today. I'll let you wear those clothes, if you let me ear these." I snorted through my nose in an angry fashion

"Fine, but just this once. As soon as it's five o clock, you come back here, and we'll find something to do for ourselves to try to figure out how to change back."


	5. Dalv corp

See the world through my blue eyes ch. 5

by

Mastermindhunter

I walked out of the mansion, which now apparently belonged to me. I walked the way I usually did. When I looked down to see how Vlad was treating my body, I saw him put his hands behind his back, and lock them in a grip, with his chin held high. It was his usual way of walking. I never knew why he would always walk like that, but still it didn't bother me that much, as long as he didn't permanently damage me. I opened the door of the limo, and slippped inside. This was so cool. I would be seen going to school in a limosine. Well at least my body would be seen there. I swung on in, and let my now considerably long legs rest on the seat on the other side. Vlad scooted in and grabbed my, or rather his ankles, and slammed them down on the floor.

"Don't treat my possessions with disrespect. Daniel." He scowled. He kept brushing my bangs away from his face. Jeez! It was weird seeing me under stress, but hearing his voice troubled was a great treat. I guess that was my revenge.

I smirked at his demand. "Well technically it now belongs to me, but okay control freak. I'll be a good lunatic billionaire." I sat there getting closer to my home town of Amity Park. I wondered what Vlad would do as me. Hopefully make my grades a wee bit better. "You know who to talk to and who not to right? Well for the record, you need to talk to Sam and Tuck. They're the safest people at that school." I sat back, hoping he wouldn't alienate my best friends. "Oh and if Dash gets anywhere near you, use my powers if you have to. That's another thing. Only use my powers if you have to." I raised my eyebrows. I didn't need him exposing me, especially since he didn't have a problem with it.

"Oh please Daniel. As if I would have to use your powers to get rid of a brute. I've made it through my entire life without my powers. The only time ever use my powers are when I _want_ to. Then only thing need to use against a meat head of a bully is this." he tapped the side of his head, which I guess meant he only needed his creepy manipulative skills.

I rolled my eyes. I should have known such a lunatic would take his powers for granted. "Just in case of an emergency, okay? Just call me after school, and your driver will pick you up. You're gunna go home, and tell your parents that you're helping me something around the house. Oh one more thing. If you even think of the possibility of kissing my mom in my body. You will be dead, be you in my body or not. I have no problems keeping this body permanently if you do that." He winced at the thought of doing that. I'm glad he and I were on the same level. At least he wouldn't stoop so low as to do that, but I knew he would want to spend time with mom. That was of course something I couldn't stop I grabbed my backpack, and put it on his shoulders. He squirmed at the tightness of the straps. It was true that the straps wouldn't be able to fit through his giant shoulders, but then again his arms were more wirey now that he had my body. By that time, we were at the school, and people were clamouring inside. I opened the door, and took him out. "Alright. This is your schedule. Make sure you don't miss any of these classes, or you'll be written up." He raised an eyebrow in a cocky manner, and put the schedule under his arm. He gave me a tight hug. Everybody looked at us as if we were naked. Could my face get any darker than it was now? Laughs were heard throughout the entire crowd Oh Jeez! Maybe I should just set this body I now owned on fire. He grabbed my snowy ponytail, and jerked my head down to his eye level.

"That's for the files. How does it feel, handsome?" I pulled away, and retied his ponytail. That's when my forty year old heart stopped dead. The last person I ever would have expected was walking up to Vlad.

"Oh no" I said hiding my face with the back of my hand. A warm blush was on my cheeks. Paulina was a good distance away. The look on Vlad's teenage face looked like it was confused. When his gaze was looking around the grounds I was even more embarrased.

"What are you so upset over? Are you having a migrane? Those hurt, yes, I know."

"No it's not a migrane. It's her, Paulina." His gaze shot in her direction. I would have expected his face to just drop, but it didn't. A vision such as her could make any grown man cry, let alone someone as lonely as Vlad. Especially since he was in a teenage body, with his hormones going wild. How could someone keep such an expressionless face at her? He was chuckling, and looked at her with a smirk. He had no right to disrespect Paulina. She was glamourous. True she wouldn't date me when I asked, but so what? She was a better person than Vlad was, and that was a fact. I should've expected that Vlad of all people wouldn't have appreciated her beauty.

"Hey, Danny!" She walked up to Vlad. She was apparently staring at his new slicked back hair, and white button up shirt, beige slacks, black belt, watch etc. "Wow, you look all dressed up, and clean cut. What's the occasion?" Was this really happening? I've tried effortlessly to get Paulina's attention the exact way Vlad was right now. This was unbelievable, and he was taking her attention for granted. He looked at his own appearance, and shrugged.

"Why should I have a reason to look my best?" He said in a defensive manner. She raised her eyebrows to him as though he had just insulted her. Oh god. That was an instant suicide statement. Was Vlad asking to be taken to the hospital from bullied injuries?

I held a finger up, excusing myself to speak. "Could you excuse us for a moment miss Paulina?" I asked with my voice cracking. She nodded, though a little puzzled how I knew her name. I grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the limosine. He looked at me puzzled. I shoved him against the upholstry. "You don't talk to Paulina that way. _Nobody_ talks to Paulina that way. She is the it girl of Casper high. The only people that talk to Paulina that way are the people that like to be football player fodder. Oh and adding to the fact that she is totally perfect." I looked at her through the tinted windows. She was marvelous, standing there without flaws. When I was hit in the face with my own hand, Vlad's face was totally in disgust. I never knew my face could look like that it being a few feet from Paulina, but then again I never thought I would switch bodies with Vlad.

He sneered at my appearance. "Never look at her like that, please. The last thing I ever want to see is my own face ogling over a teenage girl. Jeez how could you like her? Ugh, she's older than you are. I feel like I'm on cougar town." He just didn't see her the way I did. When I looked back, she was gone. Great! Now she thought I was a conceeded jerk courtesy of Vlad Masters. I laid my now long face in my now massive hands.

"Please just go to your first class, so I can go through the day as you. Oh, and try not to totally ruin my reputation." He smirked, and left the limo. "Driver take me to Dalv corp. I just want to get through this day as fast as possible." I slumpt against the seat, and tried to lay long ways in the limosine. It was actually quite comfy. I decided to get some sleep, considering that my night had been spent with a headache. Hmm being in charge of a fortune five hundred company. This was going to be crazy. Well I was the boss, after all. How hard could being the boss be? Right? I heard a thick knocking sound. My eyes shot open, to see a rather slender man wearing gloves. He was the driver of the limo.

A look of confusion was on his face. "Mr. Masters. We're here. Are you alright, sir? You seem very drowsey. Would you like a lift to the doctor?" I looked at him with a soft blush on my face. I rolled the window down, and shook my head, no. "Alright sir." He said shrugging it off. He opened the door, and held his hand out. Jeez was this the way that Vlad always got out of the limo? Talk about fun. I walked out the way I usually walked, and put my hands behind my back, and laced my fingers. Why did I lace my fingers? Uh oh. I was acting my like Vlad already. Well at least I _knew_ I was acting like him.

When I walked through the door, I must have missed something around the corner, because I had twenty something people bombarding me all over me.

"Mr. Masters? I thought you were taking the week off. What did you come back for?"

"Mr. Masters! Which of these colors would suffice for the meeting room?"

"Mr. Masters. I Jack Fenton called for you. He says it's urgent. Should I put him on hold?"

"Mr. Masters! The companies in Jersey asked for five grand pounds of the new fabric by Monday should I ship it?"

"MR. MASTERS. I NEED AN ANSWER NOW!"

I've never been in carge before, and I didn't have a cell phone to call Vlad to have him answer the question, and if he acting as me, he wouldn't be allowed to answer a phone in class. I had to make decisions on my own. I just knew I would make a bunch of problems answering half of the questions, but oh well, not my problem, when we changed back. I told the person that asked about me coming back, that I would stay here for the week. As for the colors, I choose a dullish red, and light cornflower blue. I told the chick who asked about my father, that I would answer him soon, and sure. Why not send fabric to Jersey?

I opened the door to my office, which was considerable big for a room. The rug wasn't a blackish gray, but pure white, and rather plush and shaggy like a bathroom carpet. Two couches were in the corner forming an **L **in the corner. On my desk i imagined some pictures, but no. There was but a mug that read **"If this cup said #1 boss, it would be full of crap not coffee." **Ha! Very funny Vlad. At least he had a sense of humor at work. His chair was probably the comfiest chair ever, and all I had to do was sit here and answer calls, and questions. I just hoped that I wouldn't get another barage of people coming my way.

I picked up the phone, and pressed line one. Yay! getting to talk to my dad was awesome.

"Hello. Vladimer P. Masters. Frootloop of the year speaking."

"HEY V-man! Vladimer? I thought you didn't like that name."

"Hey da- Jack. How are you today? Oh sorry about Vladimer. What did you call for?"

"Oh nothing. It was just that you never bothered to answer any of my previous calls. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me, Maddie, and the kids tonight. I know it's a long drive but what do you say, V man? Wanna come on over, and hang out? It'll be at five."

He sounded hopefull, and happy to invite me. I know he wanted me to come over, and he did respect Vlad alot. "You know what, Jack?" He was real quiet on the other side of the phone. "Nothing would make me happier than spending time with the people I love" (and Vlad) I thought to myself. I smiled to myself as heard dad's smile through the phone. I humg up, after a hearty goodbye, and turned on the computer. Who knew what dark secrets Vlad held hidden in this baby? I searched through some files, and what I saw shocked me, and anted to make me barf. A pic of my mom in a bikini!

"ACK GROSS!" I screamed putting two hands over the screen.


	6. Bullies stink

See the world through my blue eyes ch. 6

by

Mastermindhunter

Oh my. I hadn't been in highschool for about thirty two years. This was going to feel great. I took a deep breath, and headed to the doors. I walked into the building, and quickly blended in with about a two thousand teenagers walking around with their sweethearts or friends. It felt like I was taken back in time. Everything looked the same as it did when I was a kid, except the fashions were quite different. I no doubt got greeted by the two teenage friends that always hung around Daniel whenever I visited Amity park. One of them wore glasses. He wore a canary yellow long sleeved shirt, with dark green army pants, and tough steel toed boots. To top it all off, he wore a red burray. If I rembered correctly, I think I remember Daniel calling him by the name Tucker Folley. He looked like quite a smart lad. The other friend was his female friend. She had short cut hair, with a ponytail in the back. She was dressed in a simple blank tank top, with a plaid skirt. She wore purple pantyhose underneath, with big black boots. Her lips were coated with purple lipstick, and her eyes were about the same color of Maddies. They were quite pretty. Now I didn't need Daniel to tell me who this young lady was. It was none other than Samantha Manson.

"Hey, Danny. What was that all about?" She chirped out cheerfully. Samantha got on my left, with Tucker on my right.

"What are you all talking about?"

"Come on, dude. We're talking about you being sent to school by Vlad. We thought you hated that guy." Tucker did have a good point. Daniel didn't have any bit of tolerance for me.

"Oh, don't worry. He was only talking to me about my beautiful mother. Nothing to get worked up over. He isn't as awful as you think he is. Sheesh" I joked. They knew something was up. I knew they could tell.

"Oh really Bill Gates junior? Because if what I see is correct, you are all dressed up for nothing, walking with your hands behind your back, and if I'm correct, totally dissed a chance to talk to Paulina. Actually, you know what? Scratch that last one. She's a shallow brat. As if she doesn't get enough attention." Samantha's lips curled up to an almost unnoticable smile, I fortunately saw it easily. Apparently she held the similar disgust for stuck up girls as I did. It was funny how she grew up with almost as much money as I had, but never seemed so spoiled and rotten. I admired those qualities.

I walked around the halls. School hadn't officially started yet, so I walked around with them casually. I heard Daniels last name being called from across the hall. Since I was now being labelled under that name, I figured it would mean I was to turn around. There was a rather taller young man headed my way. He was considerably largely built. He was much taller than my new body was. His blonde hair was buzzed down in a way that showed his personality on it's sleeve. He wore a high school football jacket, with bluejeans, and white sneakers. Apparently he was a very popular fellow around the school. I don't know why, but I think I recalled Daniel explaining someone sort of like this young gentleman. Well, whoever he was, I had to know something, because he was coming straight towards me.

"Hey Fenturd." I knew right away that this was the boy explained as Dash Baxter, when I glanced at the papers poking out of his books. I fugured he was not necessarily the smartest young man. I got that assumption from the tattered D+ pop quiz hanging out of his textbook. The predicament got worse fast, when I felt his large hands entwine my shirt collar around his fists. "You're sister said that she would go out with me, only if I handed you the proper apoligy. If I'm gunna date your sister, then you need to tell her I said sorry, got it?" He pulled me closer when he asked if I got it. There was just one problem. He hadn't said sorry. "Well I asked if you got it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"But you didn't say sorry." I responded with a smug look. "And judging by your total disregard toward interpersonal relationshis, I doubt that you plan on saying it at all."

"Well duh. Do you understand me? Say you were apolgized to, or else."

I took a quick look of my surroundings. Nobody was gathering around chanting fight, and Samantha and Tucker were too smart to get involved. In the corner of my eye I spotted an old teacher I never thought I would ever see again. It was Mr. Lancer. He looked much older, and was balding a bit, but I could still recognize his face. It was a face that used to glare me down as a teenager. I had the greatest idea on how to get rid of this bully which held my shirt collar. I have never used my muscles to bring down a bully in my life, except for one time, but that was under pressured circumstances. He made fun of someone very dear and closely loved by me. This young man did not do anything even half as bad as what the one who got my fist did, so I simply used my brain against him. I took a deep breath, and hollared. "No I most certainly do not want to help you put thumbtacks under Mr. Lancer's chair. If you want to get in trouble, please leave me out of it!" The blonde headed teenager simply raised an eyebrow, and looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about loser?"

"Of mice and men people!" Bingo. Right on schedule. ""Mr. Baxter! Let go of Mr. Fenton immediately. Did I hear what I thought I heard?" I nodded once staring at Dash as if he actually said he would do the act of hatred. He started getting a bit flustered, knowing he was not only caught ready to pulverize me, but also framed getting ready to sabotage a well respected teacher. I knew I could count on good old Mr. Lancer, when it came to getting a student in some unfair trouble. "Well, Mr. Baxter, your joke has costed you missing a football game tonight. I hope it was worth it, because you'll be spending that time in detention." He gabbed his arm dragging him towards his room.

"What? NO! Tonight I was going to hook up Jazz. Please don't do this!" His gaze shot towards me. "You're a dead man, Fenton. Do you hear me? You're gunna regret this!" I snickered, and waved in his direction.

"Only half dead, my friend. Only half dead." I whispered to myself. I could hardly believe that Daniel thought I would need help in getting rid of this child. Well, it just shows how much he knows about me. I guess he thought I was just an old timer, that only knew how to fight other ghosts. I have much more experience in life than he knows.

The two teenagers ran up to my sides, and patted me on the back. Never in a million years had I ever expected to be congradulated by Daniels friends. Lord knew that if I had done that in my old body, these two would give me grief about getting him in trouble on false accounts. Apparently when Daniel did it, it was more than alright. I smiled in my first victory. High school was just the way I remembered it. Samantha smiled at me, and smiled back. "Wow how did you do that? I've never seen you take down Dash without your powers. That was great Danny!" I rolled my eyes. Tucker playfully nudged my shoulder. I suppose it felt good getting the good revenge on Dash. He deserved it. If there were things that I couldn't stand, it was highschool bullies, or even at type of school bully for that matter.

"Good work, dude. That was totally awesome." Tucker laughed.

"Hey, Dash is a fool. I don't need powers to defeat a fool." We walked, and I headed to my first class. Which was apparently Mr. Lancers. It was funny how he automatically trusted me.

He smiled down at me, respectfully. "I would like to thank you Mr. Fenton. What Mr. Baxter was about to do would have been very troublesome. I want to tell you that was very noble. You chose to take the right step in morality." I wished I really had been asked to put tacks on his chair. That would have been fun for payback, but I probably would have ratted him out anyway. "Still don't think that this good deed will redeem you of the pop quiz. I hope you are prepared and studied your book, Mr Fenton. It's on Taming of the shrew. I hope you know about Bianca's, and Katerina's maritial oppourtunities. It's multiple quiz. Think you can handle it?" Was this true? It was actually one of my favorite shakespearian pieces. I had it in my study at home. I could hardly believe this. As much fun as it would have been, I wasn't planning on failing poor Daniel. Who knew how long I would be in this body? I didn't want to get chewed up by Mr. Lancer. I already took my four years of him on my tail. I didn't plan on going through it again. I especially didn't want to make Maddie upset with me. That would have been worse. It was then that reminded me of how much I wanted my body back. I nodded in a testy manner

"Of course Mr. L. I'm feeling pretty lucky." I sat down, glancing around the room before the quizzes were announced. The sultry groans were heard around the room. I took a quick glance of who was with me. Samantha and Tucker were there with me. Paulina was in the back, staring at me with a smile obviusly my dressed appearance was more than alluring. Under my breath I groaned "Oh, please." Dash stared coldly at me, like he was going to pummel me right there in class.

"And the quiz starts . . . now!"


End file.
